


035

by boomingvoice



Category: Popslash
Genre: Community: nick366, Crack, Fairy Tales, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-02
Updated: 2008-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomingvoice/pseuds/boomingvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tragic story of loss and persecution. There's a house of cards in a hurricane, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	035

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inahurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inahurricane/gifts).



> my response to [this request](http://community.livejournal.com/nick366/8069.html?thread=73093#t73093)

“Fuck,” Nick grunted, trying to hold on to the Three of Clubs.

“Fucking _shit_ ,” AJ responded, black fingernails scraping against the face of the Queen of Diamonds as she went flying out of his grip. “Fuck! The north side’s gone, babe,” AJ said, gripping the small kitchen table.

“I fucking should’ve listened to Howard.” Nick sat down and buried his face in his hands, heedless of the items flying past in the wind.

“Get up,” AJ tugged on Nick’s arm. “Yeah, you should’ve, but it’s too late and this place is gone. Come on.”

“Where to?”

“My place, shithead.”

“You think a house of cigarettes is gonna hold up any better?”

“Won’t know until we try.”

Nick sighed, took the hand AJ offered him, and then they ducked their heads and ran.

*

“It doesn’t look so bad,” Nick said cautiously, as they approached.

“No, it doesn’t!” AJ agreed. “Come in, let me get you something to drink.” He opened the door and ushered Nick inside.

“So, uh,” Nick looked around nervously at the white walls. “Do you think this place is, like, carcinogenic or something?”

AJ shrugged and began to say something. Then hit the floor when a voice rang through the small foyer.

“ **LITTLE PIG, LITTLE PIG, LET ME COME IN** ”

“Fuck,” said AJ, from his crouch.

“Fuck you, Kevin! I’m not a fatass any more!” Nick yelled back. “And this isn’t my goddamn house, I’m not inviting you in.”

There was a pause. Then, again, “ **LITTLE PIG, LITTLE PIG, LET ME COME IN** ”

“Oh Jesus,” Nick muttered. “Fuck. Fine.” He took a breath. “NOT BY THE SCRUFF ON MY CHINNY CHIN CHIN,”

“ **THEN I’ll HUFF AND I’LL PUFF AND I’LL BLOW YOUR HOUSE IN** ”

“It’s not MY fucking house!”

“ **DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A SHIT?** ” And inside, AJ and Nick could hear Kevin take one long, slow, _huge_ breath.

“Fuck,” said AJ again. “It’s not gonna hold.”

They ran.

*

“Where the fuck do we go now,” Nick asked, gasping for breath.

“Brian’s, obviously.”

“You think he’ll let us in?”

“As long as you quit swearing.”

Nick was offended enough at this he stopped running to stare. “As long as _I_ quit? You bloody shit, I learned all the shit I talk from _you_ , fuckface.”

AJ kept running.

Nick sighed in exasperation and followed.

*

Nick tentatively rang the doorbell. “This place is gorgeous,” he muttered to AJ, as bells chimed in the distance.

“Yeah,” AJ said, stepping back to take in the spires and gothic arches more fully. “Safe, too. Stronghold of his faith, he says. Of course,” AJ added, “doesn’t hurt it’s made of brick and stone.”

“Where the hell were we while he was building this place?”

“Fucking in France, I think?” AJ answered. “Maybe Poland.”

“Poland! I remember Poland.” Nick smiled, his cheeks turning slightly pink. “That was the first time you figured out you could do that thing with your co—“

“Brothers! Welcome!” Brian opened the door with a flourish swathed in what looked like sackcloth. “Come in! The house of God has missed your presence! We’ve been looking for someone to fill in the hossanas in the chorus! And shine the cross in the courtyard! And count the rosaries! Mostly because I think Sister Hilary’s been stealing them.”

AJ looked at Brian over his sunglasses. “Dude. You think _that’s_ gonna scare me away? I know you’re not Catholic.”

Brian deflated. “Ah, I’d forgotten you were here last week. Hey guys,” he said more normally, shedding the plain robes he’d been wearing. “What do you want?”

“A place to stay?” Nick asked. “Kevin’s after me.”

Brian arched an eyebrow. “What did you do?”

“Nothing,” Nick said. “Why are you assuming I did anything? I didn't do anything.”

Brian looked at him. “Sure,” he said. He sighed and stepped back. “Fine, come in. It looks like you guys need a mediator.” He perked up. “Hey, want some brownies? Leighanne just made some.”

“I will!” AJ said. “You think I could get some coffee with that?”

“I’ll have milk with mine,” Nick put in. “I like milk.”

AJ looked at him strangely. “Since when do you like milk?”

“Since always. I love milk! So do you, don’t lie,” Nick frowned at him. “Anyway, Brian, got milk?”

“Um, I think so? I’ll see what I have.” Brian got up to leave, but startled as a voice bellowed through the building.

“ **LITTLE PIG, LITTLE PIG, LET ME COME IN** ”

Nick moaned. Brian frowned. “That’s kind of rude of him,” he said. He walked up to the window. “Hey, cuz!” he said. “What’s up?”

“ **WHERE THE FUCK IS NICK?** ”

Brian pursed his lips. “Well, I’m not telling you when you use language like that. I was gonna help you out, man, but you’re being straight up pushy.”

“ **LIKE I CARE. LITTLE PIG, LITTLE PIG, LET ME COME IN** ”

Nick ran up to the window. “NO. Not by the scruff of my chinny chin chin.”

“ **THEN I’ll HUFF AND I’LL PUFF AND I’LL BLOW YOUR HOUSE IN** ”

AJ cackled. “You can try, old man!”

Brian leaned back and crossed his arms. “Seriously, cuz, knock yourself out.”

So Kevin huffed, and he puffed, but the house didn’t give. He then knocked on the door repeatedly, and then droned on at the window about respect, until Brian finally got fed up and gave him a bunch of brownies to send to Howie, with love.

Kevin took them. “I know what you’re doing, you know,” he said conversationally. “But whatever. Brownies are more important, really. Howie’ll share, and I’ll get some milk to go with them.” He grinned, a bit wolfishly if truth be told, and Brian smiled and backed away.

After Kevin had trotted away, Brian turned to face Nick and AJ. “He’s family, but I gotta tell you: that man scares the crap out of me.”

*

“My house,” Nick said sadly, looking at the spot where it used to be.

AJ came up next to him. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s a good thing Kev is forcing us to rebuild.”

“What?” Nick was outraged. “Hell no. I loved that house.”

“Yes,” AJ said patiently, “and I loved mine. But this time,” AJ laid a hand on Nick’s arm, “maybe we could try making one house. Possibly out of something sturdier than cards.”

“Or Marlboros.”

“Yes, or that.” AJ slid his hand down to Nick’s. “I was thinking straw this time, maybe.”

Nick laced his fingers through AJ’s. “Sticks might work also.”

“They might.” AJ agreed. “Or brick.”

Nick squeezed his hand. “Brick sounds good.”

AJ smiled. “It does.” He leaned on Nick’s shoulder. “You know,” he said. “I’m kind of glad you finished Kevin's milk.”

-fin-


End file.
